Protector
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Failure. Clumsy. Useless. Weak. Things they used to describe him as. But they will all be washed away. Like Tears in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

* * *

**The Cover Art is by oobidoobi On deviant art. The picture is Bland Thoughts. I have received permission and everything. :)**

* * *

**So I decided to take a shot at a universe that has made me thrilled for a long time. RWBY is absolutely one of the best things to come out. It is a TRUE grass roots, home built American Anime. It has all the archetypes of a Japanese Anime but makes it 'relate-able'. Not to mention the subtleties in the animations and writing. I absolutely fell in love with the world and am looking forward to the new season. **

**OK. So lets talk about your Protagonist. So I discussed this somewhat in my story, My Path That Loops. I talked about the hypocrisy for a character to be 'human'. I also discussed about making your character human by showing faults as well as good qualities. **

**But how do you create this qualities? My best explanation is through Background events. Events that can be set up easily but can be 'argued' to have a HUGE impact on the main character. I for one like using death as a motivator of character. It is universally accepted as a huge game changer and can flip a character with the right reasoning. If you look in my other stories, MPTL, The Guardian, I have Major deaths that are in the 'background.' I do not stress them nor do I put them in the forefront of the story and Make my readers look at it. **

**What I do is hint at it. Imply it so that the reader can come to their own conclusions on how it had CHANGED my character's personality. **

**It doesn't always have to be death. It could be a birth, like a new born son/daughter or nephew. It could be an accident, or an act of kindness, or even an encounter with a higher being. What it CANNOT be is a sudden epiphany in the middle of a street. **

**Personality changes cannot be sudden nor unexplained. There must be a cause for every part of it. For example, let's take Griff from Red vs blue. If he suddenly becomes super work ethic and know it all. Wouldn't that be strange?**

**Now there are a few things you can use to Justify Personality changes or shifts. One of them is a huge event, discussed above. The other is Time. A passage of time, and I do not mean a couple days. I mean years. Maturity, gaining of wisdom. The generic things that make people 'sage like' sure its over used but Passage of time can allow character changes. **

**There are plenty of ways to justify character changes BUT always justify them but putting them in the middle of the street and saying 'would this happen'. Also, the more convoluted the reason, the less likely it is believable. See Suspension of disbelief for that rule. **

**Anyways. Please Read and Review and give me feed back.**

* * *

**Here We Go!**

* * *

For every Hero There is a

Beginning

* * *

_Rain pattered against his forehead as he stared down. The rain was cold, winds were blowing harshly. Yet, these were not the reasons why he felt frozen. No, it was despair. As he stared down, grasping with all his might, a pool of despair filled him. _

_His voice and body shacking. Not wanting to believe what was happening. "Y-you're going to be ok. You're going to be okay. Help's coming soon. Uncle is g-gonna c-come and-" His voice cracked._

_A small cough, weak, feeble. No, she was always strong, always bright, cheerful. Always teased him, made him dinner. Tucked him in at night, read him stories about the Hunters and Huntresses. _

_He held his mother in his arms, her sword and shield in the mud beside her. _

_His mother's voice pierced his shock, his despair. A hand, stained with blood reached and gently caressed his face. He grasped his mother's hand, and pressed it towards his check, trying to will warmth back into her. _

"_Grow-." His mother winced, her breaths became raspy. "Grow up strong. Kind. Gentle. Have friends. Be everything you want to be." She took a breath. Face contorted in pain. She gave him a smile. Though blood stained her teeth, was dripping down her lips, and her wounds. She still smiled at him. "I love you, my little knight." _

_Her eyes slowly closed, Her hand fell from his grip. _

"_Mom?" His voice uncertain, but his heart was beating right of his chest. Laying her down gently, He slowly placed her hands on her chest. Crossed like had he had seen for his father. He reached over and grabbed his mother's, no, his Crocea Mors. He stood up and stared at the sky. The rain washing away the blood. _

_He heard footsteps behind him, a gasp, a whisper. He paid them no heed._

_A hand clasped his shoulder. "Jaune what happened?" He ignored it. Normally, he would've been happy to see his uncle. But now. _

_He felt nothing but cold._

* * *

And An End

* * *

_He panted as pushed himself straight. The pain in his right leg was growing. But he wasn't worried about the pain, he needed to stay awake, but the blood loss wasn't doing anything to help. _

"_You little brat. You have caused me so much trouble over the last few months." The shadow said. His sword scraping over the ground. Jaune tried to move his legs, tried to get up. But he was having a hard time just keeping his eyelids open. It was as if a the weight of the world was pushing down on him. _

_It was getting hard to breathe. He probably had a few broken ribs. He still had his sword, that was good. But he didn't think he was going to be swinging it any time soon. The deep cut on his forearm would make sure of that._

"_you know. I always wondered why you didn't ask for help. Keeping this between you and Ozpin. These little raids you do." The shadow stood before him. _

_Jaune merely glared at him. _

"_Have to admit. You did try. You really did. But after this." the shadow laughed slowly. "I'll pay a visit to your school. Beacon. I hear they have some nice students this time of year."_

_A growl escaped him. Trying to stand, but only resulted in tremors along his muscles. He had to do something. He couldn't use his aura. The poison..._

"_Well, it's time to die."_

And in that moment. That moment before it ended. He had that moment of clarity. Of seeing his life before his eyes.

_He saw them. Red cloak. White Dress. Black Bow. Yellow hair. _

_He felt them. Green Vest. Pink Heart. Red Hair._

_He loved each and every moment with them._

_And now it was over. _

_'This is it' A whisper in his head. He looked forward, at the sword. As it was raised. As it swung down. _

_Just one more time. He wished . To be with them. One last time._

* * *

A black and purple small cape swished through the room, walking up a small set of stairs. Teal eyes looked around carefully, inspecting areas that need a little fixing or tidying up. This was her home after all, Beacon Academy. It deserved the best and brightest.

Glynda Goodwitch walked down the hall to her destination, knocking on the door. "Come in" A voice responded to her.

Goodwitch entered getting right down to business. "Professor Ozpin, we have to go over the list of students for acceptance."

The Headmaster's quarter were not as lavish as one would think. There was a wooden desk in the corner, with a stack of books next to it. Ozpin's personal collection. She had looked at them form time to time, expecting some knowledgeable books. But surprisingly, they were books about heroes and the hunters. On the other side of the room, there was a Holographic screen and two comfy chairs next to a fire-pit. He used it often, to talk to students. For a headmaster, he was very well invested into his students. The man in question was staring outside the window, with a cup of coffee in hand. He looked back towards her and nodded. "Of course."

Using her tablet to put the files on the Holographic screen, she moved towards the table next to the fire pit. There was a pot of coffee ready for her, so she helped herself, while waiting for Ozpin.

"I see we have a good crop this year. Any irregularities."

_Irregularities_ to them were the special students. Students with secrets, students with interesting personalities. The ones that may needed to be micromanaged.

"A few" She answered. 'more than few' The female professor thought to herself. Normally, there would only be 2 or 3 special cases but there were far more than that.

"We have already discussed, Yang Xiaolong, and her _adventures_. I have sent a message to her parents talking about that. Also, her sister..." She trailed off as she remembered the small girl. She was skilled yes, but she was young. The professor shifted uncomfortably. Ruby, that was the girl's name, may be isolated. Glynda, herself, remembered what it was like being isolated. Though they may be different from others for different reasons, she sympathized with her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she continued. "Anyways, Her sister as we have discussed. Though I still have my reservations."

"Glynda." Ozpin sighed, sitting down on one of the fluffy chairs. Setting down his coffee down on the side, stared at the picture of Ruby Rose. So much potential in that one, reminded him of... well, Qrow. He looked at her with a small smile and expression that he knew melted her. He knew her weak spots ever since they were teammates a long, long time ago.

Glynda shook her head and sat down in the other chair. "Oh, don't you start with that face." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. A small flush danced over her cheeks. She sobered and swiped the next slide. "I also received something curious. At first, I thought it was a silly attempt at an application but than I realized the mail was addressed to you."

The reason why she hadn't discarded it because it was addressed to Ozpin's personal address. Which was not open to public knowledge. All mailings, at least this time of year, went through her room, since all of them would be application letters. This one in particular was a simple small letter, compared to the very thick folders that were sent.

Glynda grabbed the letter from her pocket and handed it to her compatriot. The headmaster opened it and reached for his cup to take a sip. As his eyes scanned the paper, he stopped and put his cup down.

'Something serious than.' Glynda thought to herself. Being old teammates made reading each other really easy.

After a solid thirty seconds, Ozpin placed the letter down on the table and rubbed his face. "It seems he has made his decision after all." Ozpin motioned for her to read the letter with a small wave of his hand. After, taking his coffee in his hands, the Grey haired teacher stared at the empty fireplace, his gaze looking past it.

Glynda stared at Ozpin for a moment. She had seen that look on his face. Ever since, _a tragedy_ happened years ago. Ozpin would glaze over, probably thinking of old memories. She never knew what the tragedy was, but she knew how it affected him. Ozpin locked himself in his room for weeks, before coming out as a harsher, a more tired man. He upped the curriculum noticeably, Goodwitch didn't comment on it. It wasn't her business.

Gently taking the letter from the table, she looked over it. The handwriting was scrawled as if quickly written, or at least half-heatedly.

I want in.

_-Jaune_.

Goodwitch raised an eye at the bluntness and lack of everything in the letter.

"you know this person?" She couldn't hide the skeptical in her voice.

"Yes." Ozpin leaned back in his chair, staring up at the screen. "Access, Jaune Arc." He said to the computer. A small beep came from the machine, and the screen flashed to a new file. A series of files, text and pictures flashed over the screen. Much more than a normal applicant, Much more than even irregular micro-managed students.

Glynda leaned forward, looking over the information. 'Training under Iron guard. The military school? Transferred, no he was expelled ? Caused a fight between four students. Sent them all the hospital. No punishment other than expulsion. Why?' Glynda looked for a reason but only saw a reference to a student's confession.

"He's a troublemaker." Glynda concluded. Her eyes ran through his transfer statements. He started school early. Age of 6, far far earlier than the normal 10. But it seemed that didn't make him a prodigy. He was held back several years, transferred around multiple schools. Sometimes for flunking out, sometimes for causing fights. Glynda took a sip of her coffee. Why would Ozpin let anyone with this rap sheet in?

Ozpin shook his head. "He's my nephew."

Glynda spit out her coffee. "Nephew. You have a sister?" 'I've known him for years and I haven't heard anything about this.'

Ozpin closed his eyes. "Had."

A churn in her stomach. And a pain her her heart for friend. A silence was held between them.

"He's a good kid. Most of those charges of assault were for protecting other students. He takes it too far sometimes." Ozpin rubbed his face in annoyance. Glynda blinked thoughtfully. Ozpin did take random days off. She thought they were days of vacation, but now it makes sense that he was going to help his nephew.

"A lot of these references were to Students who spoke up in his defense. Each time, Jaune has requested to be expelled."

"He asked to be expelled?" Glynda asked, shocked that someone would do that .

Ozpin shrugged. "I've never understood why he does it." Ozpin stood up, grasping his cane, walking towards the window.

"You want him to come here?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin nodded. "he needs it."

* * *

"Boring." He whispered under breath. He looked down at the view of Vale. It was a nice view, pretty, but it was boring. There were two girls chattering loudly at the back. He ignored them for now. This was his last option, Beacon. Ozpin had given him a call, telling him to pack his bags and come. He had avoided schools, jumped around from time to time. Every time he did so, was to get away from _those_ people. Trusting eyes. Nice smiles. Laughter. Made him feel vulnerable. .Made him feel weak. He couldn't afford to be weak. To be clumsy. Not anymore.

He looked at himself in the window. He had changed a lot over the years. He wore his light armor, a white chest-plate and shoulder armor. They provided some protection, but he relied on mobility. He wore a black hoodie, a gift from Ozpin. His blue jeans had padding in them, as well as a small knife, though mostly used the knife for opening apples. Jaune touched his silver earing, on his right ear bud.

"_Don't worry you won't feel a thing, man." his friend laughed, as he held the piercer to his ear._

"_not sure about- HOLY FU-" Jaune screamed_

Moving his hand to the left, he brushed a single long scar under his lips.

_A flash blood. Someone standing in front of him. Protecting him. Falling down. Here it was again. He was being protected again, being useless again. _

The airship started to pick up speed. A wave of nausea filled him. 'I hate flying.' He thought to himself. Never once did he find it to be enjoyable. He used to have a fear of it, would throw up every time he went on a flying machine. He eliminated that weakness right away. He tried to eliminate every weakness as soon as possible. So no one would have to protect him. No. So he could protect everyone else, by himself.

"Oh, I'm so glad my little sister is going to Beacon with me." One of the girls cried in the back. Jaune turned his gaze towards them. A girl with long yellow hair was squeezing, her newly identified little sister. A small smile graced his lips, as a memory fluttered in his eyes. 'Family.' Jaune turned away from the scene, lost in thoughts.

Jaune walked down the ramp of the airship and settled on the ground. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 'Thank god for solid ground.'

Jaune walked towards the school's main house , along with everyone else. 'Wow, you really outdid yourself uncle Oz.' Jaune whistled at the sights. The academy, Beacon looked more like a palace than anything else. It had tall spires, lots of fancy windows, and was floating to boot. There were sprawling gardens with multi colored gardens, and a Statue int the center of the walkway.

He started forward but felt something strange. A tingling feeling filled the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. A habit and instinct he had developed his time in schools, being the target of bullies and pranksters alike. He looked over towards his left and found who was looking out. The person in question merely smiled at him, and nodded his head back, towards a small building. Jaune followed the man's lead and returned the smile. "Uncle Oz."

The head master nodded towards him. "It'll have to be Headmaster Ozpin or Professor, while in school. " Ozpin paused. Staring at Jaune looking him up and down. HE had grown, Jaune that is. Once a scrawny boy who would listen to his every word about being a Hunter with his mother. Now a young man, who often got in too much trouble .So much trouble, that Ozpin had to drink twice the amount of coffee just to keep up wit him.

"You look good." Ozpin murmured. Clasping his Nephew's shoulder. Ozpin let his aloof and indifferent facade fade. He smiled and let his pride show through. It was proud of how Jaune had grown, even if he was still rough around the edges. Jaune never really had any friends. Or rather, he never sought any out and actively distanced himself. "you never told me what happened at the last school. WI merely assumed it was a bullying situation... again." Ozpin added tiredly.

Jaune scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Was it self defense of self or another this time?" Ozpin prompted.

Jaune shrugged. "Other. He was selling illegal Sleet."

Ozpin eyes narrowed. Sleet was a drug, a dust enhanced drug. There was a reason why dust was a great commodity. It was adaptable, could be used in so many things. The end all be all multiresource. Sleet was dust laced cocaine. Something that was _dangerous _and would more likely kill the user, than give them a high.

"You informed the school."

Jaune nodded. "Of course. They asked me for press conference. So I transferred."

Ozpin nodded in agreement. One of the requirements that Ozpin had given Jaune, to allow him to go to his own boarding school, was to stay out of the lime light. That and several other rules, but those were unimportant right now. With Jaune at his school, he had less to worry about. Plus, he could stop sending constant messages to other headmasters for checkups on Jaune.

"Alright Jaune. I'll see you at the speech." Ozpin nodded, and walked out the door.

* * *

Jaune walked out of the small shed and back towards the main walkway. As he started walking towards the main gate, he noticed a girl lying flat on her back in distress. 'First day and already losing it' Jaune thought in amusement. Jaune started to make his way towards her but paused. It happened so often. He would go up and say high. Make small talk. But even while he did that, he would feel that sickening feeling. That horrible and disgusting feeling of weight, responsibility. His mother always told him to protect his friends. But how could he protect anyone, when he … he was just trouble.

He had tried to make friends at his other schools, at least early on. The first few left him, for how clumsy he was, how incompetent he was. The next few betrayed him. Let him fall, treated him as a guinea pig or a gopher. He _left_ them. And the worse ones. The ones who got hurt because of him. Those, those were the ones he had never forgiven himself for. And he certainly hoped they would never forgive him.

Jaune looked at the girl as she wailed at the sky and sighed. Even as he thought about just leaving, it seems his body disagreed with him, as he was right in front of her. He held out a hand, "need a little help?"

The girl, who had startling silver eyes, paused as she looked up in surprise and smiled weakly. It was then, Jaune noticed how young she was. There was no way she was his age. She may be a year younger, at the most.

"T-thanks." She started. Jaune helped her up and smiled.

"The name's Jaune. Nice to meet you..." Jaune trailed off.

"Ruby." She answered quickly, looking like an excited puppy for a moment. "Um. Ruby Rose, yeah."

The blonde shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So You skip a grade or two?"

Ruby looked shocked for a moment, before looking down a bit dejected. 'Did I say something wrong?' Jaune wondered. Ruby, who realized she hadn't answered, looked up and smiled "Well. Yea, but it's not a big deal really. I'm just a normal student. " She winced at her words and gave a nervous smile.

Jaune gave a small smile . "Come on, lets go towards the hall. We don't want to be late."

Ruby nodded and spun around. She promptly started walking in the exact _opposite_ direction of the main hall. Jaune sighed and gave a small chuckle. "Ruby."

"Yea, Jaune?" She asked, turning back.

Jaune pointed towards the hall. "That way." Ruby blushed and rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"sooo.." Ruby asked, while walking at a sedate pace. "What kind of weapon do you have. "

Jaune grasped his sword with his Left hand and drew it. "This and my shield." He grabbed his shield with his Right hand. "It's a family heirloom." He looked at the shield and sword. He polished, cleaned, and sharpened them every week. Making sure to take good care of them. They were, after all, all he had left of _them_.

Jaune placed them back in their sealed position and looked over to Ruby. "What about you?"

Ruby smiled and grabbed the weapon off her back. Spinning it with a flourish, she revealed her scythe. With a small smirk she cocked it giving off quite a presence.

Jaune blinked at the weapon. 'Scythe huh.'

"Is that a Scythe."

"Yep. Crescent Rose" She chirped happily as she looked over her weapon. "Made it myself. It's also a gun."

Jaune blinked in surprise. She built it herself huh, quite the talent than. "nice. But..." Jaune eyed the ground under the scythe. "I think your scythe just stabbed through concrete."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no no no no no." She lifted her scythe in worry as she looked at the damage. The blade for her scythe had easily pierced the ground. The scythe wielder had revealed a very noticeable whole.

'Eh, it is uncle Ozpin' Jaune thought as he looked down at the whole. 'He couldn't care less about property damage.'

Ruby, on the other hand, was fidgeting in nervousness. "Y-you don't think they'll expel me for this right?" The red hooded warrior looked between Jaune the ground repeatedly in fear.

Jaune laughed at the incredulity of Ozpin staring her down and saying she was expelled for butting a hole in the ground. He paused as he realized what he was doing. 'Huh, it's been a while since I've-'

"HEY it's not funny." Ruby growled. She punched him hard on the shoulder, causing the blonde to wince.

"Don't worry. I doubt they would make a fuss. But how about" Jaune reached over and grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled it over her head. She huffed in annoyance as she pulled it off. "We'll make it our secret eh?' Jaune finished.

Ruby glared at him for a moment, but lost it and replaced it with a small smile. "K'ay. Come on we're gonna be late."

As they entered the hall, Jaune had to calm his nerves as he looked around. Too many people. Too many people. Too close.

"Jaune are you okay?" His new found companion snapped him out of his freeze up.

"Uh, yea sorry about that. Just a lot of people, yeah?" Jaune scanned the large crowd.

Ruby nodded. "Yea" She said in a small voice, a lot of people.

"Ruby." A voice called out to her. "Over here."

Ruby turned to Jaune and gave a apologetic smile. "Sorry Jaune, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?" Ruby ran off towards her sister. Jaune's eyes followed her. Strange. That was the easiest time he had talking to a person, excluding his uncle. She was trusting, but strong. And it had been quite a while since he had laughed that openly.

"Silly girl." He murmured, before moving to find a spot of his own.

A pair of green eyes followed him as well.

* * *

'Well at least that was fast' Jaune thought as he moved away from the hall. They would be sleeping in the hall, as a way of bonding together. Jaune was _not_ happy with this. But at least he had some time to wander before dinner. Navigating through Beacon, he passed by a couple community rooms, dorms, and even a kitchen, that as available to the students. 'Well stocked.' Jaune thought to himself as he continued down the hall.

It had been an hour since he had started walking around, and he didn't encounter a single soul. Most of the students stuck near the hall, trying to meet new people and possible friends. Jaune looked inside one of the community rooms and saw an old piano. Most of the community rooms had this but, this one was a bit different. On the chair, was a white haired girl in fancy looking clothes, with an equally fancy looking rapier. She was playing, and if he could make out from the muffled sounds, she was singing as well. Jaune silently opened the door and walked carefully, inside. He had learned the value of stealth quite a while ago.

"Mirror Mirror~" She continued, not noticing the new presence. Jaune had to admit, she had one hell of a voice.

He stayed and listened as she moved through the notes with graceful skill. She held long notes on her voice, like an opera singer as well, maybe she was one. As she finished, she sighed, letter her body sag in rest. She looked up, a small smile on her lips. Jaune couldn't help himself and clapped for her.

It seems she still had not expected him, as she jolted in her chair and turned around. "Wha-" A crimson flush spread across her face. "When did you-, Why did you-"

Jaune held his hand up in peace. "I heard something nice and came to look. But your music was so..." Jaune searched for the right word. "Entrancing I couldn't help but listen." Jaune shot his best smile and hoped it would placate the girl, who looked like she was dangerously close to pulling her rapier.

With a glare still attached to her face, she let her hand move away from the rapier. "Thank you. My name Weiss Schnee." She held out a hand.

'_Compliment a girl. Flourish a bit. You want to be a shining knight don't you_.' A memory whispered in his ear. His mother, even back than, gave him advice how to sweep girls off their feet. She basically used the techniques his father used on her. She loved to reminisce about him, before he had gotten sick.

A devious idea filled Jaune's mind as he grasped her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Jaune Arc, Princess." 'Heiress of the Schnee company.' Jaune had recognized the name instantly.

The girl in question pulled her hand back and looked away, the red flush more prevalent. "y-yes. But You will not tell anyone of this. Okay. I." She turned towards him. Her face sobered slightly. "I would like to keep this a secret."

Jaune raised an eye brow at he request. 'Wow, two secrets in a day. Must be signs. Sorry Uncle Oz. I probably will get in trouble in less than a week at the rate that these events are popping up.'

Jaune nodded, complacently. "Of course."

She seemed to relax a little more and a face of small relief filled her face. It was only for a moment though, as she seemed to have caught herself. She straightened herself and looked Jaune straight in the eye. "So, Jaune." She tested his name as if chewing on rough jerky. "Where are you from? Did you graduate from Signal? Or another academy in the area."

"Transferred actually." Jaune answered.

Weiss raised an eyebrow in question. Jaune shrugged in response. "Issues with the previous school. Non school related but rather more personal issues." 'If you considered taking down a School Drug kingpin would count.'

Thankfully, Weiss nodded and gave him a small, smile. "Well It's been a pleasure, Jaune. But It is almost time for Dinner, so I," She paused before changing her sentence. "We should depart."

Jaune nodded and followed her towards the Cafeteria. As soon as they reached the cafeteria, Weiss bid him farewell, and went to move towards the salad bar. Jaune scanned the room, still feeling that chocking feeling. He had to get out of here.

"Nora. Wait. What are you doing? You can't put Sugar on your fries?"

"Why not Ren? Crunchiness and Sweetness in every bite."

Okay he was _definitely_ leaving. Jaune loaded up two plates with food and walked out the door. He would find a quiet place to sit and eat. Jaune found a suitable destination, the library. Surprisingly, it was open. As he opened, he saw that he wasn't alone in the room. A lone figure stood leaning against cushions, staring at the window. A black haired girl with an equally black bow on her head.

'What is with all the lone girls I keep meeting.' Jaune thought to himself wryly. Jaune walked up to the girl, who seemed to notice, even though he was being quiet. 'good senses' he thought. "Not going to eat?"

The girl had jarring yellow eyes, that seemed to glow in the dark. She smiled at him. "Not going to join the festivities. It got a bit too loud."

Jaune nodded in agreement. He moved over with his food and handed a plate to her. "Was going to eat this by myself. But here you go."

"Oh, thank you." She said before accepting the plate. Jaune sat down across from her and dug in. He had grabbed Chicken, pasta and some broccoli. "Probably should've grabbed drinks." Jaune grumbled as he realized what he was missing. 'Still forgetful after all.' Jaune shook his head.

"Here." A small carton of milk was held out in front of him. Jaune nodded his head. "Thanks."

"My name is Blake, by the way." she said, while opening up her own carton of milk.

"Jaune." he replied. Jaune, leaned back, setting his milk carton onto the side. Digging into his meal, while looking outside. The sun was going down slowly, painting the sky wonderful colors. He looked at it and smiled. The sunset. No matter he went, no matter what he was feeling at the time, or who he was with. "always the same"

"the same?" Blake asked. Jaune shrugged, leaning back and nodding towards the Sunset.

"Doesn't matter who we are. Where we are. Faunus, Human. Sunset always the same."

'Even alone' Jaune stared at it. How many times did he watch it with his mother? How many times did he watch it alone. She would always take him up to their rooftop. It was a small house, so one ladder could bring them up. He would sit in her lap staring at the sunset.

The two finished their meal in a peaceful silence.

Jaune and Blake walked towards the hall. Jaune whistled as he approached the entrances, or more like the rooms outside the hall. There were several lines into rooms for people to change into the pajamas. "Looks like we should part ways here." Blake said quietly, giving him a smirk.

Jaune smiled back, giving a shrug. "Sure. See you later." 'I won't be sleeping here. Too many people.' Jaune eyed the already crowded floor. Jaune eyed a back room across the floor. 'Good as spot as any.' He started making his way towards it.

"Jaune!" A voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Ruby waving at him, a golden, long haired girl standing behind her. Jaune smiled at them and walked towards them.

"Hey there Ruby." Jaune looked towards the other girl. "And..."

The taller girl gave a smirk. "Yang. And this." She grabbed Ruby in a small headlock. "Is my little sister."

'oh.' Jaune remembered hearing about this on the way here. "Nice to meet you. What do you think of the first day."

"Well." Ruby started, looking down.

'She's nervous. Not what I would expect from her. She … seemed really confident.'

"There's supposed to be a test tomorrow. So, I don't know what's going to happen."

Jaune stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You got Crescent rose right?"

At this Ruby's eyes seemed to glitter, as she smiled wide and nodded. "Yea."

"Well. I'm going to find a quiet place now. See you guys later." Jaune gave a small wave as he turned around and walked away. Before it got more crowded.

He entered the backroom and found it to be empty. There were only chairs around one large table. A window let pale moonlight in. This was probably a meeting room of some sorts. The door muffled the voices on the other side, the people on the other side.

Jaune stuffed his hands into his pockets and relaxed more. It was strange, his phobia of crowds. Of eyes staring at him, accusing him. Of all the things he failed to do, people he dragged down. But even still, it was nice, even for a little while, to talk to people who did not know him. Did not know all of his mistakes. All of his pains. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go to sleep. Sitting down on the ground, leaning against the wall, he waited for time to pass.

Alone.

Small rays of moonlight bore on him.

Shadows covered him.

He thought of all the people he had met today. Ozpin. Ruby. Weiss. Blake. Yang.

He thought of all the people he would meet. …

He promised to keep the at a distance.

Because that was the only way.

The only way to keep them safe.

* * *

**And that's that. Kind of Darker than what I was initially thinking. I was actually planning on Jaune entering the school as a Janitor. And Ren, Nora and Phyrra (who were oddly a 3 man squad) being tasked to help him from time to time. For Ozpin's amusement. From there Hijinks ensue. **

**Anyways. I hope you enjoy it and Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, **

**I am sorry to say that this story has been marked as "Up for Adoption." You may take the premise and use it at your whim. However, this is not the end for me writing or attempting to write a full length RWBY story. **

**If you liked this story and are Want to see me write a full length RWBY story, please go to the poll and select some options!**

**Cheers **

**Tenchi**

**Preview of an Upcoming one shot (short one)**

**Will be written in the 20 truths style (Old style that was popular)**

**1\. Aftermath**

She tried to rest. She really did. But every time she closed her eyes, every time she day dreamed, every time she did... anything, she saw it. The arrow flying. She heard it. The gasps and chocking. She felt it. The pain.

Ruby sat up in her bed. She pushed herself into a sitting position and hugged her knees.


End file.
